Mirando por la Ventana
by Grecil Derien
Summary: Heidi la niña de las praderas Suizas, siempre con preguntas nuevas en su cabeza. Los niños ven el mundo como un enigma de mil y un preguntas antes de poder descifrarlo. Aunque muchos de nosotros cuantas veces no nos levantamos a mitad de la noche con preguntas asaltando nuestra mente.


**_Este fic participa del fandom "Heidi"_** ** _de la escritora Suiza Johanna Spyrien En el Reto: "Sentimientos" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms. con el sentimiento de "Duda". Que mejor que la niña de las mil preguntas Heidi para este reto.  
_**

* * *

 ** __** **Agradecimientos especiales a Natasha Ann Shields** **quien fue de gran ayuda ante muchas de mis dudas.**

* * *

" _ **Mirando por la ventana"**_

 _Ya es de noche y mi abuelito me ha mandado a dormirme, me ha dado un beso en la frente y ha partido a dormir el también._

 _En mi camita hecha de heno me siento muy cómoda, de tanto correr por las praderas de la montaña quedo exhausta, mis piernitas están cansadas, pero a pesar de ello hace ya rato que no he podido dormir, mi cabeza sigue despierta pero el resto de mi cuerpo está cansado, me levanto un poco de mi camita y agito la cabeza varias veces para con eso cansarla un poco y que se duerma también lo único que consigo es marearme un poquito, pero para mi sorpresa sigue despierta._

 _No sé muy bien cuanto tiempo ha pasado, seguro mi abuelito después me tallara un reloj, uno chico para que me lo pueda llevar a todas partes y no se me olvide la hora._

 _Ahy! no aún sigo pensando, y si sigo pensando significa que todavía no me duermo._

 _¿Qué hace uno cuando no puede dormir en la noche?_

 _De hecho que pasa con la noche que todos debemos dormir cuando ella esta. A mí se me hace muy bella, me encantaría recostarme en el pasto de la pradera y quedarme a contar las estrellas, seguro que nunca acabaría porque son muchas, llamaría a Pedro el cabrero para que me ayude a contarlas, es bueno contando a sus cabras seguro sería bueno contando las estrellas, aunque seguro se le escaparían las estrellas fugaces._

 _Estrellas fugaces, recuerdo la primera vez que vi una, estaba con mi Nana, ella me preparaba la cena mientras yo miraba por la ventana, la casa era un lugar pequeño del que no podía salir y jugar, según mi Nana era para que no me perdiera y así ella no perdiera su empleo, me aburría tanto en ese espacio que me la pasaba mirando por la ventana, a ella no le gustaba decía "Niña si te asomas demasiado vas a terminar cayendo de trompa a la calle". Pero me dejaba hacerlo de igual modo._

 _Me quedaba mirando las estrellas, mientras ella hervía la leche yo veía el cielo y esos destellos brillantes cuando de repente vi moverse uno._

 _-"¡Nana! ¡Nana!" -¿Qué pasa Heidi? -Una estrella la he visto moverse muy rápido. -Está bien pero no te exaltes tanto que por poco me haces que derrame la leche, con lo mucho que cuesta -¿Porque se ha movido? tú me habías dicho que las estrellas siempre estaban quietas. -Y lo están como deberías tú de estarlo también. -Pero yo la he visto moverse._

 _-Bueno seguro lo que abras visto es una estrella fugaz, -¿Una estrella fugaz? -Si una estrella fugaz y ahora ven a sentarte para que tomes tu leche._

 _La niña obedeció sentándose y entre cada sorbo de leche ella preguntaba._

 _-¿Pero porque se ha movido? Eso significa que las estrellas se mueven ¿Entonces yo también puedo?" .-No, solo las estrellas fugaces se mueven y cuando las vez sabes que tienes que hacer tu. -No. -Le pides algo y ella te lo cumple. -De verdad!, -Aja ahora ya vete a acostar que ya es muy tarde._

 _Aquella noche la niña inquieta no pudo dormir tan solo pensando. "¿Qué cosa le pediré?"._

 _Pensó en pedirle a la estrella poder salir afuera, pero luego pensó en que su nana perdería su empleo de cuidarla si pedía eso_. _"¿Que te podre pedir?"._

 _Miro dudosa al cielo y tras mucho pensarlo pidió._

" _Deseo poder ver a mi Madre algun dia, solo por un ratito para que despues de eso pueda tener el reflejo de su rostro siempre en mi mente."_

 _El deseo no se me ha cumplido, pero yo sigo esperando un día pueda pasar._

 _-¿Qué pasa cuando alguien muere?_

 _-Nada, nada de nada mi niña ahora ya duermete._

 _Mi nana me dijo que cuando alguien fallece no pasa nada, pero yo no lo creo asi, aun me pregunto que pasara cuando eso pasa, quiza al acabar la vida tu alma se convierta en una estrella, que sube al cielo y viaja rapidamente por el espacio y que debes en cuando pasa por la tierra para saludar a los que fueron sus amigos en vida._

 _Quizá mi madre este viajando por el espacio y algun dia venga a visitarme, pero solo un instante, para saber como estoy. Cuando me vea sabrá que no debe de que preocuparse, que estoy bien y muy feliz viviendo cerca de la montaña con mi abuelito, con las cabras._

 _En el instante que pase sabra que estoy bien y pintara una sonrisa._

 _La niña soñolienta empieza a caer en sueño murmurando._

" _Quizá algun día, cuando yo muera pueda ir tomada de la mano de ella y pasear juntas surcando el cielo en forma de estrellas"." Quizás"._

 _La niña cierra sus ojitos y para de balbucear mientras por su ventana una estrella fugaz se ve pasar._

 _Fin_ _  
_


End file.
